Leppa Berry
When held by a Pokémon, it will be used in battle to restore 10 PP. A hold item that restores 10 PP in battle. |d4=A Poffin ingredient. It may be used or held by a Pokémon to restore a move's PP by 10. It may be used or held by a Pokémon to restore a move’s PP by 10. |effect=Restores 10 PP |d5=If held by a Pokémon, it restores a move's PP by 10. |d6=A Berry to be consumed by a Pokémon. If a Pokémon holds one, it can restore 10 PP to a depleted move during battle. |d7=A Berry to be consumed by Pokémon. If a Pokémon holds one, it can restore 10 PP to a depleted move during battle. |nameor= |basis=Apple |type=Fighting |power= |treeimage=Leppa tree.gif |scoop1=2 |stick1=4 |scoop2=3 |stick2=5 |scoop3=5 |stick3=1 |grow3=16 |grow4=16 |spicy=+1 |dry=-1 |spicytag=yes |sweettag=yes |bittertag=yes |sourtag=yes |spicy4=10 |sweet4=10 |sour4=10 |bitter4=10 }} A Leppa Berry (Japanese: Himeri Fruit) is a type of Berry introduced in Generation III. It is the spiritual successor of the MysteryBerry from Generation II, having a nearly identical effect when used on or by a Pokémon. Locations , , , and when the first arrives there. | RSE2=Can be given by a girl in the Pretty Petal flower shop. | RSE3=Can be given by a in Lilycove City. | RSE4=Can be given by the Berry Master's wife if the player does not qualify for a special Berry. | FRLG1=Hidden in Routes , and . | 3wild1=Often (50% chance) held by wild . | 3wild2=Rarely (5% chance) held by wild . | orre1=Sometimes given by an old man with a in Agate Village. | DPPt1=Growing in the Resort Area, and when the player first arrives there. | DPPt2=Pick a Peck of Colors Flower Shop. | DPPt3=Sometimes given by the Berry Master or earning less than 3000 points at Pal Park. | DPPt4=Held by a received through an in-game trade at Eterna Condominiums.| HGSS1=Given by a in Violet City in exchange for a Red Shard. | HGSS2=Third and fourth Chambers of the Ruins of Alph. | 4wild1=Often (50% chance) held by wild or . | 4wild2=Rarely (5% chance) held by wild , , or | Walk1=Rarely found in after 1800+ steps. | Walk2=Rarely found in after 100+ steps. | Walk3=Always held by level 13 ; rarely found in after 2000+ steps. | BW1=Received from s after defeating them in . | BW2=Souvenir from executive on Sunday nights in Lacunosa Town. | BW3=Can be given by the of White Forest by showing a certain Pokémon available in White Forest . | B2W21=Join Avenue ( )| B2W22=Souvenir from executive in Lacunosa Town given at night . | B2W23=Held by the traded in an in-game trade at . | B2W24=Received from s after defeating them in . | B2W25=Transfer from . | 5wild1=Often (50% chance) held by wild or . | DW1=Can be found in the . | XY1=Received from a girl in Dendemille Town after showing her a specific TM. | XY2=From the in the house next to the Gym in Shalour City, in exchange for a Berry. | XY3=From the Leppa Berry tree on once a week. | XY4=Sometimes found on red Berry trees. | ORAS1=Growing on Routes , , and when the first arrives there. | ORAS2=Can be given by a fan after competing in a Normal Rank Pokémon Contest Spectacular. | ORAS3=Can be given by the Berry Master's wife if the player does not qualify for a special Berry. | ORAS4=Can be given by a girl in the Pretty Petal flower shop. | ORAS5=Sometimes given by a in Lilycove City. | ORAS6=Can be given by a Secret Pal at the player's Super-Secret Base with the Gather Berries skill. | SM1=Can be found in berry piles in Routes , , , and Secluded Shore. | USUM1=Can be found in berry piles in Routes , , , and Ula'ula Beach. | }} Growth and harvest Generation III A Leppa Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 16 hours, with 4 hours per stage. A Leppa tree will yield 2-3 Berries. Generation IV A Leppa Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 16 hours, with 4 hours per stage. A Leppa tree will yield 2-5 Berries. Generation VI A Leppa Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 24 hours, with 4 hours per stage. A Leppa tree will yield 4-15 Berries. During its growth, watering the plant will add 1.5 Berries to the final harvest, weeding it will add 1.5, and removing a pest will add 3. Generation VII A Leppa Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 24 hours. A Leppa tree will yield 4-12 Berries. Uses In-battle A Leppa Berry, if held by a Pokémon, can restore 10 of the first move that drops to 0, or can be used as an item to restore 10 PP to any move. When used in conjunction with , a Leppa Berry will take on the -type with a power of 60. Berry Blending Berry Crushing At 100% performance, this Berry will contribute 60 units of powder. Poffin Cooking At 100% performance, a Leppa Berry will produce at least a level 13 Spicy Poffin when cooking alone. Artwork Models In the anime In Pokéblock, Stock, and Berry, Leppa Berries were among the many Berries sold at the Berry Market. Multiple Leppa Berries were seen growing in Dr. White's garden in A Fork in the Road! A Parting of the Ways!. An image of a Leppa Berry was displayed by in Tasting the Bitter with the Sweet!. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In I Dare Ya, Altaria... Knock Chic off My Shoulder, a Leppa Berry appeared amongst the Berries that had collected during her travels. In Chipping Away at Regirock, 's a Leppa Berry for during his Battle Pyramid challenge. In Lucky Lucario II, a Leppa Berry was seen amongst the Berries that used while making food for himself, , and Riley while training at Iron Island. In PASM11, multiple Leppa Berries appeared in the pile of Berries gathered by a group of Pokémon at Lush Jungle while helping in her search for a special Mirage Berry. Trivia *The Leppa Berry is one of only two Berries which has a unique growth period: In Generation III it was the only Berry that grew in 16 hours, while it is joined in that group by the Oran Berry and Persim Berry in Generation IV. The only other Berry with a unique growth period is the Lum Berry. * When used from the Bag, its effect is identical to that of a regular Ether. * The Leppa Berry and are the only methods of PP restoration in link battles outside of the Wonder Launcher. Names Category:PP-restoring items de:Jonagobeere es:Baya Zanama fr:Baie Mepo it:Baccamela ja:ヒメリのみ zh:苹野果（道具）